Leader Training
by LeonStarlight
Summary: member VIXX tidak mengerti seberapa berat tugas seorang leader sehingga CEO Hwang membuat misi untuk seluruh anggota VIXX menjadi 1-day-leader yang ditayangkan dalam One Fine Day Season 2 apakah para member sanggup melakukan tugas mereka?
1. Prolog

LEADER TRAINING

Cast : N LEO KEN RAVI HONGBIN HYUK

Prolog

Masa promosi selalu menjadi saat yang paling melelahkan untuk member VIXX terutama Hakyeon

"VIXX-ya jam 5 kita berangkat"

"KIM WONSHIK BANGUN!"

"Ken jangan buang barang mu sembarangan"

"Hyuk! _In-ear_ mu ku letakan disamping televisi"

"Leo-ya setelah ini kau ada jadwal di duet song festival"

"Hongbin-ah jangan lupa malam ini kita masih ada syuting drama"

Teriakan – teriakan N yang terus menerus terdengar selama seharian membuat member VIXX terkadang jengah meskipun mereka tau hal itu penting.

* * *

Hari sudah malam ketika N dan Hongbin menyelesaikan syuting mereka malam itu tetapi N masih belum bisa beristirahat ia harus mengecek ulang jadwal para member untuk keesokan harinya., Mengecek kondisi member, terkadang menghapus make-up Hyuk yang selalu lupa ia bersihkan ketika tertidur.

"aigoo lelahnya" kata N ketika akhirnya bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada sofa favoritnya.

"itu karena kau terlalu cerewet Hakyeon-ah" Leo berkata santai sambil berjalan mengambil minum

"aku takut jadwal kita akan terlambat jika tidak mengatur kalian" Hakyeon berkata sambil menutup mata.

"kami sudah dewasa Hakyeon-ah. Minumlah"jawab Leo sambil menyerahkan segelas air hangat ke N

"eoh? Gomawo LeoLeo~" kata N sambil mengambil gelas dari tangan Leo dan minum.

Keheningan malam itu terpecah oleh suara perut Hakyeon

"hehehe" tawa canggung Hakyeon keluar menutupi rasa malunya

"kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" tanya Leo

"tadi siang di mobil bersama kalian" jawab N yang kemudian mendapat jitakan kecil dari Leo

"tunggu disini sebentar aku buatkan ramen" kata Leo sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur membuatkan ramen untuk N dan ketika Leo sudah selesai dan akan memanggil N , ia baru menyadari N sudah tertidur pulas.

"haish anak ini" Leo mengumpat pelan dan kemudian menggendong N untuk dibaringkan di kamarnya

"good night." Kata Leo sebelum keluar dari kamar N

tbc


	2. Chapter 1

Hakyeon baru saja terbangun di pagi hari. Tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung berdiri dan memulai aktivitas sehari - hari nya membangunkan member , memastikan Leo memasak sebelum member berdemo meminta makanan , seperti biasa membantu Ken mencari barang - barangnya , memaksa Ravi mandi , menari Hongbin dan Hyuk dari meja komputer mereka yang akhir - akhir ini kecanduan bermain game bersama.

Sarapan siap tepat ketika para member berkumpul di meja makan.  
" setelah latihan pagi ini kita ada rapat dengan CEO Hwang" kata N mengingatkan  
"Setelah itu hyung?" Tanya Ken  
"Kau tidak membaca jadwalmu lagi kan Ken? Kau ini" balas N  
"Kan Hyung bisa selalu mengingatkan hehehehe" pernyataan yang menyebalkan sebenarnya untuk N tetapi ia tau memang itu tugasnya. N lalu berlari masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil kertas susunan jadwal mereka hari ini kemudian berlari lagi kembali ke meja makan.  
"Baiklah akan ku baca ulang lagi jadwal kalian hari ini" dan mulailah cerocosan N tentang jadwal hari ini dan kemudian sarapan dapat dilanjutkan dengan tenang

_

Musik diputar keras seiringan dengan hentakan dance para member yang sedang latihan. Mata N seakan tidak bisa lepas dari Ken akibat gerakannya yang selalu salah di bagian yang sama  
"Stop! Ya- Lee Jae Hwan berapa kali ku bilang tempatmu bukan disitu dan kaki mu canggung sekali. Bagian mana yang masih membingungkan?!" Sentak N mungkin karena ia juga cukup kelelahan karena sudah 4 jam mereka latihan dan Ken masih belum juga bisa memperbaiki kesalahannya dan Ken hanya bisa mengatakan maaf untuk kesekian kalinya.  
"Yang lain bisa istirahat dan kau Ken katakan bagian mana yang masih membingungkan" kata N yang mulai melembut. N mungkin selalu terlihat bercanda tapi tidak jika sudah menyangkut member dan tarian. Belum lama setelah N melatih Ken manajer mengingatkan mereka untuk segera bertemu dengan CEO Hwang.  
"Eoh? Kamera mydol?" Kata Ravi tiba - tiba  
"Kenapa kameranya disini lagi hyung?" Tanya Hyuk  
"Kita kembali jadi trainee lagi hahahha" celetuk Hongbin  
"Bersiap - siaplah kita harus segera ke kantor CEO Hwang" kata N mengingatkan.

_

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa member VIXX sambil membungkukan badan mereka kepada bos mereka  
" duduklah aku punya berita bagus untuk kalian" kata CEO Hwang  
"Ne sajangnim" jawab N  
"Berita baiknya kalian akan aku beri liburan 1 minggu full tanpa jadwal" member VIXX bersorak mendengar kabar itu  
"Aku akan pulang" kata Leo  
"Untuk One Fine Day" lanjut CEO hwang diiringi protes member VIXX  
"Itu schedule namanya sajangnim!"  
"Kami kan sudah melakukan itu dulu"  
"Haruskah ke jeju lagi?"  
"Aku benci kuda"  
"Saat ini cuaca sangat dingin" dan protesan - protesan lainnya  
"Syutingnya sudah dimulai hari ini?" Tanya N  
"Ya . Sejak kalian mulai latihan jadi kalian ingin pergi kemana?" Tanya CEO kembali  
"Halla-san"sahut Hyuk  
"Kau sendiri saja yang pergiiii" jawab Ken yang kembali ke mode Ken-jumma  
"rumah" kata Leo  
"Jepang!" Sahut Hongbin  
"Hawaii!" Sahut yang lain  
"Hmm.. aku rasa Jepang bukan ide yang buruk" kata N  
"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi kirim saja N hyung ke Jepang dan kami kerumah kami masing - masing" kata Hongbin  
" aku rasa kalian harus menuruti leader kalian bukan? Baiklah kalian akan ke Jepan tapi seperti sebelumnya kapan dan jam berapa tidak akan aku beritahukan" jawab CEO Hwang yang ditanggapi N dengan senyum lebarnya sambil menepuk - nepuk punggung member yang duduk disamping - sampingnya  
"Dan kalian juga memiliki misi tambahan yaitu masing - masing dari kalian akan menjadi one-day-leader bergantian dan dimulai dari Leo"

tbc


	3. Chapter 2

_Leader Training_

 _Hari yang ditunggu datang tiba- tiba seperti sebelumnya. Pagi itu di dorm VIXX terlihat lebih sibuk dari biasanya. N sudah bangun tapi ia tidak diperbolehkan mengatur member seperti biasanya karena rule yang sudah ditetapkan. Tanggung jawabnya beroindah kepada Leo. One Fine Day kali ini benar – benar mengabulkan permintaan para member VIXX lainnya dari One Fine Day sebelumnya. Disaat member yang lain sedang tergesa – gesa merapihkan barang – barang yang akan mereka bawa , N memilih untuk menyapa para staff yang sudah berkumpul di dorm VIXX sejak jam 5 pagi tadi._

 _"byeolbit annyeong~" N menyapa setiap kamera yang ada disana seperti sedang menyapa para starlight_

 _"N – ssi mengapa kau tidak bersiap – siap seperti member yang lain?" tanya PD-nim memulai percakapan dengan N_

 _"aku sudah membereskan barang – barangku dari kemarin dan jadwal penerbanganku nanti siang" jawab N_

* * *

 _Flashback OFD 1_

 _Diruangan CEO Hwang para member berkumpul membicarakan liburan mereka dan berdebat tentang tujuan liburan mereka_

 _"kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita memberangkatkan N-hyung sendiri ke Jeju" kata Hyuk sambil cekikikan yang disambut dengan protes dari N_

 _"atau memberangkatkan N hyung dengan pesawat yang berbeda" kata Hyuk masih sambil tertawa geli_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

 _"N –ssi apakah kau tidak khawatir dengan member – member mu?" tanya PD-nim kepada N lagi_

 _"tentu saja khawatir mereka belum pernah berpergian sendirian tanpa manager atau aku tapi aku rasa Leo bisa mengkontrol mereka" jawab N sambil tersenyum_

 _"aku rasa aku memang harus liburan sendiri kali ini" lanjut N sambil tersenyum miris. Tiba – tiba handphone di genggaman N bergetar_

 _"eoh? Sebentar ya" kata N sebelum menjawab panggilan itu._

 _"Yo- Lee Wong Geunnie" sapa N dengan nada ceria sambil berjalan ke sofa diruang tengah dorm dan duduk._

 _"ya- kau sudah tahu kita akan liburan bersama?" kata Wongeun diseberang sana ketika N mengaktifkan loudspeakernya_

 _"eoh?" N menanggapi dengan bingung_

 _"kau belum tahu? Hakyeon Wongeun Jisoo's One Fine Day!"jawab Wongeun ceria. Sudah lama sejak ia bertemu Hakyeon terakhir kali yaitu saat Celebrity Bromance yang ditayangkan pada saat comeback Dynamite._

 _"aku kira ini hanya VIXX One Fine Day dan aku kira aku hanya pergi sendirian! Minhyuk tidak ikut?" N tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya ketika tahu ia tidak akan pergi sendirian_

 _"ne dia sibuk" jawab Wongeun_

* * *

 _Flashback One Fine Day 1_

 _hari itu cuaca begitu dingin ketika para member akan berangkat ke Jeju waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 ketika mereka bermain untuk menentukan anggota tim kecil mereka. Para member bahkan sampai bermain curang agar tidak satu tim dengan N. N tentu merasa kesal dan mengungkapkan di interviewnya_

 _"pertama kali aku berpikir ah..Hongbin yang kena karena dongsaeng-line tidak mau satu tim denganku" kata N di interviewnya_

 _"aku pikir siapa saja tidak apa – apa kecuali dia" kata Hongbin di dalam interviewnya sambil tertawa._

 _"aku suka – suka saja satu tim dengan Hongbin" kata N_

 _"aku tidak terlalu-" kata Hongbin yang masih cekikikan_

 _Flashback end_

* * *

 _Waktu berjalan cepat dan tiba saatnya member harus pergi ke airport sekarang. N mengantar mereka sampai didepan pintu dorm_

 _"entah kenapa aku merasa seperti ada dalam acara Return of the Superman"kata N tertawa kecil sambil melihat member – membernya_

 _"appa tolong jaga anak – anak ya!" lanjut N bercanda_

 _"kau pergi jam berapa? Wongeun kesini atau ketemu di airport?" tanya Leo_

 _"jam 1 nanti. Dia yang kesini lalu sama – sama ke airport" jawab N_

 _"geurae~ eomma selingkuh dari appa" kata Ravi menggoda Leo dan N_

 _"chamkamman! Aku lupa passportku!" teriak Ken tiba – tiba sambil berlari masuk lagi ke kamarnya. N hanya menaggapi Ken dengan gelengan kepala._

 _"Leo – ya tolong urus mereka ya" kata N sebelum akhirnya member benar – benar pergi_

 _TBC_

 _thanks buat semua yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya. aku baru di FFN dan apa ada yang bisa kasih tahu gimana caranya ngatur supaya guest bisa review? thanks sebelumnya. dan aku butuh banget review dari kalian untuk terus bisa belajar membuat FF jadi tolong kritik (yang membangun) dan sarannya ^^_


End file.
